Servant O
: : | jpeffect = 【ガード】（このカードを手札から捨てることで、ルリグのアタックによるダメージを一度防ぐ） ：'【マルチエナ】'（エナコストを支払う際、このカードは好きな色１つとして支払える） ：'【エナチャージ１】' | chneffect = 【防御】（从手牌舍弃此牌，将分身的1次攻击无效化） ：'【万花色】'（支付费用时，这张牌视为持有所有颜色） ：'【能量填充1】' | power = 2000 | guard = Yes | set1 = WXD-01 White Hope | setnum1 = WD01-017 | rarity1 = ST | date1 = 4/26/2014 | flavor1 = She envelops a LRIG like smoke. 彼女は煙のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist1 = トリダモノ | set2 = WXD-02 Red Ambition | setnum2 = WD02-017 | rarity2 = ST | date2 = 4/26/2014 | flavor2 = She envelops a LRIG like smoke. 彼女は煙のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist2 = トリダモノ | set3 = WXD-03 Blue Appli | setnum3 = WD03-017 | rarity3 = ST | date3 = 4/26/2014 | flavor3 = She envelops a LRIG like smoke. 彼女は煙のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist3 = トリダモノ | set4 = WX-01 Served Selector | setnum4 = WX01-102 | rarity4 = C | date4 = 4/26/2014 | flavor4 = She envelops a LRIG like smoke. 彼女は煙のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist4 = トリダモノ | set5 = WXD-05 Black Desire | setnum5 = WD05-016 | rarity5 = ST | date5 = 6/12/2014 | flavor5 = She envelops a LRIG like smoke. 彼女は煙のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist5 = トリダモノ | set6 = SP-01 spec selector: Rūko Kominato | setnum6 = SP01-019 | rarity6 = SP | date6 = 8/27/2014 | flavor6 = Just like a guardian spirit. まさに守護霊。 | artist6 = トリダモノ | set7 = WXD-06 Blue Request | setnum7 = WD06-017 | rarity7 = ST | date7 = 9/25/2014 | flavor7 = Wishes, battles, after these occurrences, would you still be happy. 願い、戦い、果てに起こる変化で、幸せになれるのか。 | artist7 = トリダモノ | set8 = Promotional | setnum8 = PR-092 | rarity8 = PR | date8 = 9/27/2014 | flavor8 = Continue to use me in the future. ~Servant O~ これからも私を使い続けてね。～サーバントO～ | artist8 = トリダモノ | set9 = SP-02 spec selector: Hitoe Uemura | setnum9 = SP02-019 | rarity9 = SP | date9 = 10/22/2014 | flavor9 = Fluffy ふわふわり | artist9 = トリダモノ | set10 = selector spread WIXOSS Card Gum ~Collector's Assort~ | setnum10 = SP05-016 | rarity10 = SP | date10 = 11/17/2014 | flavor10 = She envelops a LRIG like smoke. 彼女は煙のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist10 = トリダモノ | set11 = SP-03 spec selector: Iona Urazoe | setnum11 = SP03-018 | rarity11 = SP | date11 = 12/19/2014 | flavor11 = That which is lost, converges to the Girl of Black. 失われたものは、黒の少女に収斂する。 | artist11 = トリダモノ | set12 = WXD-09 White Pray | setnum12 = WD09-017 | rarity12 = ST | date12 = 4/25/2015 | flavor12 = We continued to wait many months and years. 幾星霜を待ち続けた。 | artist12 = トリダモノ | set13 = WXD-10 Red Hope | setnum13 = WD10-017 | rarity13 = ST | date13 = 4/25/2015 | flavor13 = Don't be hit by stray bullets. 流れ弾に当たらないように。 | artist13 = トリダモノ | set14 = WX-07 Next Selector | setnum14 = WX07-082 | rarity14 = C | date14 = 5/23/2015 | flavor14 = ''As ener and WIXOSS factors were combined, little by little, the world began to change. エナとWIXOSS因子が結合されて、少しずつ世界は変わっていく。 | artist14 = 水玉子 | set15 = WXD-11 Black Need | setnum15 = WD11-017 | rarity15 = ST | date15 = 6/20/2015 | flavor15 = Please, don't be bug-eaten. 虫食いされないように。 | artist15 = トリダモノ | set16 = WXD-13 White Hope -movie ver.- | setnum16 = WD13-023 | rarity16 = ST | date16 = 2/13/2016 | flavor16 = あなたには、護りたい人はいますか？ | artist16 = イチノセ奏 | set17 = WXD-15 Red Promise | setnum17 = WD15-022 | rarity17 = ST | date17 = 4/7/2016 | flavor17 = Beware Ener destruction. エナ破壊にご用心。 | artist17 = かにかま | set18 = WXD-17 Red Honest | setnum18 = WD17-017 | rarity18 = ST | date18 = 10/13/2016 | flavor18 = 輝く欠片にはその人そのものが込められていた。 | artist18 = 猫囃子 | set19 = WXD-18 Green Berserk | setnum19 = WD18-017 | rarity19 = ST | date19 = 10/13/2016 | flavor19 = It has not returned. 喪っては戻らない。 | artist19 = 松本エイト | set20 = Lostorage League | setnum20 = SP22-004 | rarity20 = SP | date20 = 11/21/2016 | flavor20 = That which protects you. あなたを守る事。 | artist20 = ＣＨ＠Ｒ | set21 = SP-23 spec selector: Suzuko Homura | setnum21 = SP23-019 | rarity21 = SP | date21 = 12/21/2016 | flavor21 = 誰かに想ってもらいたい。そうアピールするように光っていた。 | artist21 = 猫囃子 | set22 = SP-24 spec selector: Chinatsu Morikawa | setnum22 = SP24-019 | rarity22 = SP | date22 = 1/25/2017 | flavor22 = 新たな選択者を探して。 | artist22 = 松本エイト | set23 = Promotional | setnum23 = PR-383 | rarity23 = PR | date23 = 3/2/2017 | flavor23 = それ、ワンツー！ | artist23 = 彪河なり | set24 = WX-18 Conflated Selector | setnum24 = WX18-AS10 | rarity24 = (Re) | date24 = 4/26/2017 | flavor24 = (WIXOSS 3rd Anniversary Logo) | artist24 = 水玉子 | set25 = SP-32 Selector Selection | setnum25 = SP32-034 | rarity25 = SP | date25 = 12/14/2017 | flavor25 = Now now now! なうなうなう！ | artist25 = かにかま | set26 = Promotional | setnum26 = PR-450 | rarity26 = PR | date26 = 12/17/2017 | flavor26 = | artist26 = NC Empire | set27 = Promotional | setnum27 = PR-453 | rarity27 = PR | date27 = 12/15/2017 | flavor27 = By discarding a Servant, you can prevent damage to the LRIG! サーバントを捨てることで、ルリグへのダメージを防ぐことができるぞ！ | artist27 = 大川ぶくぶ | set28 = WXK-D01 Red Doping | setnum28 = WDK01-019 | rarity28 = ST | date28 = 4/26/2018 | flavor28 = ずっとここにいる。 | artist28 = トリダモノ | set29 = WXK-D03 Green Tentacle | setnum29 = WDK03-019 | rarity29 = ST | date29 = 4/26/2018 | flavor29 = はーい！今日もこんにちは！ | artist29 = 水玉子 | set30 = WXK-P01 Klaxon | setnum30 = WXK01-114 | rarity30 = C | date30 = 4/26/2018 | flavor30 = 護りの極意その１！ 自信をもって戦うこと！ | artist30 = CH＠R | set31 = WXK-D05 Dual Paleness | setnum31 = WDK05-T19 | rarity31 = ST | date31 = 6/21/2018 | flavor31 = 怪我だけは気をつけてよね！ | artist31 = イチノセ奏 | set32 = WXK-D06 Dual Blood | setnum32 = WDK06-R19 | rarity32 = ST | date32 = 6/21/2018 | flavor32 = 守ることも戦いだわ。 | artist32 = 猫囃子 | set33 = WXK-D07 Dual Plant | setnum33 = WDK07-Y19 | rarity33 = ST | date33 = 10/25/2018 | flavor33 = 雨にも負けない！ | artist33 = 松本エイト | set34 = WXK-D08 Dual Blast | setnum34 = WDK08-Y19 | rarity34 = ST | date34 = 10/25/2018 | flavor34 = Hard! 硬！ | artist34 = かにかま | set35 = WXK-D09 Blue Umr | setnum35 = WDK09-020 | rarity35 = ST | date35 = 4/20/2019 | flavor35 = ここを通る…ならば！ | artist35 = イチノセ奏 | set36 = WXK-D11 White Emma | setnum36 = WDK11-020 | rarity36 = ST | date36 = 4/20/2019 | flavor36 = あのねリトルバーニーはね　世界に１つだけしかないんだよ～コニー～ | artist36 = 約束のネバーランド | set37 = WXK-P06 Alternative | setnum37 = WXK06-092 | rarity37 = C | date37 = 4/20/2019 | flavor37 = ルリグの威を借るシグニ | artist37 = トリダモノ | set38 = WXK-DF03 Start WIXOSS with Tama and Win by Returning Cards to the Hand! | setnum38 = WDK-F03-19 | rarity38 = ST | date38 = 5/25/2019 | flavor38 = 怪我だけは気をつけてよね！ | artist38 = イチノセ奏 | set39 = WXK-DF04 Start WIXOSS with Ril and Win by Evolution! | setnum39 = WDK-F04-19 | rarity39 = ST | date39 = 5/25/2019 | flavor39 = 守ることも戦いだわ。 | artist39 = 猫囃子 | set40 = WXK-P07 Explode | setnum40 = WXK07-095 | rarity40 = C | date40 = 6/29/2019 | flavor40 = ﾙﾘｸﾞ ＼(^o^)／ﾏﾓｯﾀ | artist40 = CH@R | set41 = WXK-D14 Red Tawil | setnum41 = WDK14-020 | rarity41 = ST | date41 = 8/31/2019 | flavor41 = 泳ぐ時に使うやつじゃない？ | artist41 = かにかま | set42 = WXK-D16 Nijisanji WIXOSS Battle Set | setnum42 = WDK16-20 | rarity42 = ST | date42 = 8/31/2019 | flavor42 = みなさん元気ですか～？まぁボクはピンピンしてて死ねてないんですけど。～久遠千歳～ | artist42 = 九鳥ぱんや | set43 = WXK-P08 Unrealistic | setnum43 = WXK08-092 | rarity43 = C | date43 = 8/31/2019 | flavor43 = みなさん元気ですか～？まぁボクはピンピンしてて死ねてないんですけど。～久遠千歳～ | artist43 = 九鳥ぱんや | set44 = WXK-P09 Dissemble | setnum44 = WXK09-104 | rarity44 = C | date44 = 10/26/2019 | flavor44 = Put it into the ener zone when it is banished! バニッシュされたらエナゾーンに置こう！ | artist44 = 水玉子 | set45 = WXK-P10 Collision | setnum45 = WXK10-095 | rarity45 = C | date45 = 2/22/2020 | flavor45 = ねえねえーまひってるぅ～？～雪城眞尋～ | artist45 = 斎創 | chset1 = WXD-01 White Hope | chsetnum1 = WD01-017 | chrarity1 = ST | chdate1 = 1/10/2015 | chflavor1 = She envelops a LRIG like smoke. 她如烟雾一般将分身环绕。 | chartist1 = トリダモノ | chset2 = WXD-02 Red Ambition | chsetnum2 = WD02-017 | chrarity2 = ST | chdate2 = 1/10/2015 | chflavor2 = She envelops a LRIG like smoke. 她如烟雾一般将分身环绕。 | chartist2 = トリダモノ | chset3 = WXD-03 Blue Appli | chsetnum3 = WD03-017 | chrarity3 = ST | chdate3 = 1/10/2015 | chflavor3 = She envelops a LRIG like smoke. 她如烟雾一般将分身环绕。 | chartist3 = トリダモノ | chset4 = WX-01 Served Selector | chsetnum4 = WX01-102 | chrarity4 = C | chdate4 = 1/10/2015 | chflavor4 = She envelops a LRIG like smoke. 她如烟雾一般将分身环绕。 | chartist4 = トリダモノ | chset5 = WXD-06 Blue Request | chsetnum5 = WD06-017 | chrarity5 = ST | chdate5 = 5/24/2015 | chflavor5 = '许愿、战斗、最后产生的变化真的能带来幸福吗。'' | chartist5 = トリダモノ | chset6 = WXD-09 White Pray | chsetnum6 = WD09-017 | chrarity6 = ST | chdate6 = 10/23/2015 | chflavor6 = We continued to wait many months and years. 几经风霜的苦苦守候。 | chartist6 = トリダモノ | chset7 = WXD-10 Red Hope | chsetnum7 = WD10-017 | chrarity7 = ST | chdate7 = 10/23/2015 | chflavor7 = Don't be hit by stray bullets. 希望不会被流弹击中。 | chartist7 = トリダモノ | chset8 = WX-07 Next Selector | chsetnum8 = WX06-085 | chrarity8 = C | chdate8 = 11/20/2015 | chflavor8 = | chartist8 = 水玉子 }}